This invention relates to apparatus for counting articles. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus for counting cloth articles to be laundered or dry-cleaned, such as uniforms, garments, and towels.
The commercial laundering and dry-cleaning of such articles, particularly in industrial applications, require an accurate count of the number of articles cleaned. The present method of making such a count is to separate the articles manually and count each article as it is separated from the other articles. This method is costly, time-consuming, and inefficient compared with the automatic method of the present invention.